


More than Efurybody Else

by KennaM



Series: Tumblr Writing Challenges [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beginnings, Fluff, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted drabble. Equius finally works up the courage to ask if Nepeta feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Efurybody Else

They were sitting side by side, alone in the woods outside Nepeta’s hive, when Equius finally worked up the courage to confess his feelings, and ask what she thought.

“OK!” Nepeta just said with a big smile.

“But…?”

“Actually, I was wondering when mew would ask. I figured it was about time we made it official!”

Equius sputtered, momentarily at a loss for words. “But I thought you didn’t like me particularly!”

Nepeta frowned, and said, “I like efurybody.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t think-” He stopped mid-sentence when Nepeta quickly leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. His face began to grow blue.

“Don’t be silly! I’ve been purrtending to be your meowrail fur months now!” Finally Equius cracked a grin. “What?”

“Meowrail,” he answered, and Nepeta wasn’t sure if he was smiling at her pronunciation or just the idea that he actually had one, but she grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my [tumblr](http://pagesofkenna.tumblr.com/post/47340075897/30-day-otp-writing-challenge-day-5-kissing).


End file.
